ABSTRACT The goal of the University of Hawai?i Cancer Center (UHCC) Administration is to provide a highly collaborative, fiscally stable environment to facilitate the mission of the Cancer Center to reduce the burden of cancer in Hawai?i through research, education, community outreach, and patient care. Under the direction of Dr. Holcombe, UHCC Administration supports Cancer Center Senior Leadership in the development and implementation of UHCC strategic planning and evaluation efforts and provides centralized management and oversight of the CCSG and UHCC resources in alignment with the overall strategic plan. The Associate Director for Administration (ADA) leads an administrative team comprised of seven Departments: Fiscal, Grants Management, Human Resources, Facilities, Communications, Compliance, and Information Technology. In addition, Administration closely collaborates with the Clinical Trials Office (CTO), Shared Resources, and the Cancer Biology (CB) and Population Sciences in the Pacific (PSP) research programs to facilitate UHCC?s research activities. Administration oversees a UHCC annual operating budget of $27.3 million, including funding sources from the state, the university, the affiliation of hospitals, philanthropy and the CCSG itself. UHCC Administration achieves overall coordination of its responsibilities through regular communication with each other and with Senior Leadership under the guidance of the ADA. In addition, the administration team oversees the policies governing Membership as well as the operation of the Shared Resources and Core Research Facilities including the process for prioritization of work orders, prices, chargebacks, member subsidies, auditing, user satisfaction and quality control. Administration oversees other CCSG activities, including data reporting to NCI, Developmental Funds coordination and Pilot Project administration. Administration is the central hub supporting every aspect of strategic and financial planning to ensure alignment with university, state and national priorities.